O Lucky Man
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: A Happy Birthday ficlet for Tay 21, who wanted some Triptychverse smut with Eye Patch as the center of attention, getting lots of love from Connor and Abby!


**Title**: O Lucky Man **  
Author**: Evenstar Estel **  
Rating**: M **  
Characters**/**Pairing**: Connor/Abby/Eye!Patch!Connor **  
Spoilers**: Series 3, AU **  
Genre**: Romance, Smut. **  
Summary**: A Happy Birthday ficlet for Tay_21, who wanted some Triptychverse smut with Eye Patch as the center of attention, getting lots of love from Connor and Abby! **  
Author's Note**: This tale is set between "Nature" and "Second Time's The Charm". Bit of a warning, this is slashier than my previous tales. **The Masterlist** for this universe can be found in my profile.

O Lucky Man  
2011 Evenstar Estel

For all his foibles and tendencies for bouts of depression, Connor knew and appreciated the fact that he was a very lucky man. Rarely did a person get a second chance at life and love, but he had. Not only had he found his Abby again, he'd found another, younger version of himself - which through circumstance and he supposed fate, had given him two lovers he cherished with all his heart. He still lamented his scarred face and blind eye when he looked in the mirror. He tried to tell himself that it didn't matter so long as Connor and Abby loved him. When when he felt strangers' eyes staring at him he couldn't help but feel the pangs of shame. He'd been fighting it for years and he supposed he'd never truly get over his past and the horrors he had witnessed. He couldn't stop the nightmares that constantly plagued him, nor could he put aside the guilt for having survived the destruction of his world, but what he could do was appreciate and celebrate his new life by making sure his Abby and his Connor were safe and loved by him.

He whistled for Eva and a few moments later she came bounding out from the thicket under the canopy of trees. He gave the dog a ruffle behind her ears and patted his thigh. She followed obediently as they walked back towards the flat. The night was clear and crisp, on the cusp between autumn and winter. Life at the ARC was as chaotic as ever, but if mercy shined on them, they had a day off tomorrow and could sleep the time away, and hopefully have lots of sex. Sometimes he wondered if the three of them weren't a little perverse. Their sexual appetites were rather voracious and certainly beyond normal. It wasn't as if they didn't do other things together, but sex was certainly what they did the most in their spare time. Not that any of them minded. There was nothing wrong with a healthy sex life, theirs just happened to be Olympic.

Connor slipped his eye patch off his left eye as he entered the flat. He locked the door behind him and paused. Echoing through the flat were the tell tale sounds of what he'd just been musing over. The other Connor's grunts were in chorus with the sound of flesh slapping hard against flesh and Abby gasping and whimpering. Eva disappeared quickly up the stairs and then up to her loft, eager to escape the sounds of mating humans. Just the noises of Connor and Abby fucking each other was enough to get Eye Patch aroused. He felt his cock stiffen in his leather trousers as he bounded up the stairs. He stopped when he reached the top to observe his lovers in action. They were both completely naked and judging by the rivulets of sweat pouring down their bodies, they'd been at it the entire hour he'd been taking Eva for her evening walk. Abby was bent over and bracing her hands on the back of the couch. Her legs were spread wide and her head hung down. Her breasts bounced wildly as Connor pounded her from behind. He'd taken hold of her shoulders to give himself leverage. His hips snapped with forceful thrusts into Abby, practically lifting her off her feet with each buck. Abby was labouring for breath and her eyes had rolled back into her head. She was too far gone to notice Eye Patch had returned. Connor however noticed him straight away and turned his head to look at him. He smirked at Eye Patch and flipped his sweat drenched hair back off his forehead. Eye Patch approached, watching in fascination at Connor's thick cock straining in and out of Abby's pussy. Eye Patch gripped his erection through his leather trousers and when he reached them, he grabbed a fistful of Connor's hair and pulled his head back. Their mouths crushed together in a mash of lips, teeth and tongue.

Connor didn't lose his rhythm was he kissed the other man, loving the feel of his hands caressing his chest and shoulders. Eye Patch pulled away and sunk to his knees. He twisted himself underneath Abby and went straight for the engorged nub of her clit. Abby was vaguely aware that there was another set of hands in play on her body as Eye Patch gripped her thighs. When his tongue lashed across her clitoris she cried out. He pointed his tongue and flicked the little bud and she started to quake. Drops of sweat flew off the tips of her nipples, her stomach muscles quivered and her juices ran liberally down her inner thighs. Both Connors loved seeing her like this, completely consumed by them and on the edge of nirvana. Eye Patched tucked his face in tight against her sex and closed his lips around her clit. He sucked hard and judging by her scream that echoed through the flat, she was lost. Connor's thrusts stilled with him fully sheathed inside Abby. Eye Patch felt the clenching of her sex against his lips as he suckled. Connor's hips jerked once and then he groaned as he shot his seed deep inside her.

Connor slipped his softened cock out of Abby and her knees wobbled before giving out, only Eye Patch was there and kept her on her feet as he continued to stimulate her with his mouth. He licked her inner thighs and then her swollen sex as Connor's semen trickled out of her. He lapped at her greedily, devouring both his lovers' spendings. Abby twisted uncomfortably. She was overstimulated, but both Connors knew that if they pushed her just a little further than she was willing to go she'd have herself another earth shattering orgasm. Once he'd cleaned her up with his tongue he went back to nibbling on her clit. Abby groaned from deep in her belly as she finally keened once more and moaned with one last orgasm. He continued to lick and probe her with his tongue until she finally came down from her high. She slumped boneless into his arms and he kissed her hot and and hungry, the flavour of her and Connor in his mouth. Abby moaned and reciprocated, even though she was exhausted and barely coherent.

"Can't believe you two started without me!" laughed Eye Patch. Connor chuckled and pulled the weary Abby to her feet. Eye Patch rose and closed his two lovers in her circle of his arms. "I hope I get to play catch up."

"Definitely! I'll take our girl to the bedroom, you get your kit off," said Connor, scooping Abby up in his arms and making off with her. Eye Patch needed no more encouragement and quickly divested himself of his clothes and made haste to follow. He was taken by surprise when he was tackled to the bed by a suddenly recovered Abby.

"Ha! Gotcha!" she exclaimed as she pinned him. She straddled his stomach and sat herself down. She and Connor moved like stealthy predators and Eye Patch barely had time to register their intent before he suddenly found his wrists handcuffed to either side of the headboard. His legs were free, but not for long as Connor looped and knotted silk chords around his ankles and secured them to the bedposts. He probably could've fought them off if he wanted to, but he trusted them with his life. Besides, Abby's tits were right in front of his face and it was hard to concentrate on much else. She smiled at him and giggled. There was a wicked slant to her laugh and he felt the slightest shiver of fear course through him. When Connor was done securing him to the bed, Abby moved off him and they both lay themselves next to him, one one either side of his prone body, facing each other.

"Um, guys? What's going on?" Eye Patch asked, a slight waver in his voice.

"I would have thought it obvious," stated Abby, as her sharp fingernail circled his nipple. "I do believe we mentioned once that we'd like to tie you up and have our wicked way with you."

"In case you haven't figured it out," continued Connor. "We're about to do that."

Eye Patch's breathing became a little heavier, both in anticipation, but also because of his own innate fears at being helpless. He pulled against his handcuffs to test them and a fine sheen of sweat broke out on his forehead. Abby cupped his face and turned it towards hers.

"Conn? Well let you loose right now if you ask us to," said Abby soothingly. "We'd never force you."

Connor pressed a kiss to his temple. "Do you want to stop? It's fine if you do," echoed Connor.

"No... no, it's okay. I trust you both. It's just a little... unnerving," Eye Patch explained. His partners both kissed his cheeks and gave him a cuddle.

"It'll be really good, you'll see," whispered Abby. "We just want to show you how much we love you."

"We want you to enjoy this. Just relax, love, let us worship this gorgeous body of yours," coaxed Connor, nuzzling Eye Patch's neck and pressing sweet kisses over his throat and shoulder. Abby mirrored Connor, licking and biting and sucking his flesh. Eye Patch's breathing went up a notch, but this time from intense arousal. Occasionally one of them would capture his lips for a scorching kiss. In unison Connor and Abby moved lower, to his chest. The both sucked at his nipples and Eye Patch hissed and moaned. They'd been very sure to only use their lips so far, driving their love into a restrained frenzy. He squirmed and panted under their attention, biting his lower lip and whimpering with need. When Abby finally lay her hand on him he groaned loudly. She rubbed the palm of her hand on the hard, defined muscles of his abdomen while Connor kissed and stroked over some of his deeper, more pronounced scars. He had a lot to choose from. They continued to kiss and caress his body until they finally reached where he wanted them the most. Abby kissed the scar on his hip from a gunshot wound and Connor's hand massaged Eye Patch's inner thigh.

They paused and caught each other's eye, then looked up to Eye Patch's face and smiled at him before arching over his body to kiss each other passionately. Eye Patch groaned and tugged on his bonds. He could appreciate what they were doing for him, but he _hated_ not being able to touch them when he wanted to. The pair continued kissing as they sunk lower and lower until Eye Patch's erection was between them. Their licks, bites, and brushes of lips continued over the older Connor's cock and he let out a litany of expletives behind clenched teeth as they pleasured him. After a few minutes of this treatment they pulled away from him and he growled in frustration.

Abby giggled and sat back, titillating both Connors by pinching and plucking at her already hard nipples. The younger Connor watched the pained look on Eye Patch's face and took a page from Abby's book. He relaxed and took his cock in his hand and started pumping it with his fist. He'd been half hard already from lavishing attention on Eye Patch, and soon enough his was fully erect.

"You two are bloody killing me!" Eye Patch groaned. "I thought I was supposed to get some love, not be tortured."

"Poor baby," teased Abby, rubbing her hand up and down his leg.

"Abby, _please_. Connor? Come on, love. You know I wouldn't keep you waiting this long!"

"He's right you know, Abbs," said Connor. "He is pretty good to us."

"You go first," said Abby. She lay herself on her side and propped her head up against her hand. Connor went to the drawer of the bedside table and brought out condoms and lubricant.

"May I?" Connor asked his love.

Eye Patch groaned in anticipation. "Fuck yes!" was his enthusiastic reply. Connor leaned over and kissed him sweetly on the lips, then once more over his scarred eye.

"Love you," Connor whispered against his ear. Eye Patch practically purred. It had taken the younger Connor a little while to get his confidence to make love to a man. In the beginning he'd been completely submissive and let his older counterpart have complete control. Out of the three of them, Connor had been the one with the least sexual experience to draw on and the least belief in his own abilities. He'd been deliriously happy with Abby and pretty sure of his prowess when it came to pleasing her. But when it came to Eye Patch, he'd been eager and willing to learn, but still stumbled and felt embarrassed. Those days were long gone. Connor kneeled between Eye Patch's wide spread legs and began to touch him. Eye Patch groaned and pushed against Connor's probing fingers. After preparing his lover, Connor gently eased his condom sheathed cock inside Eye Patch. He went slowly, letting the other man relax and take him inch by inch. Connor stroked Eye Patch's cock languidly, watching his lover's face to make sure he was experiencing pleasure.

He was clear by his glazed over eyes and the deep rumbling moan emanating from the older Connor, that he was loving it. Connor began a series of slow, gentle thrusts into his love as he caressed him with his hands. After a few minutes, both men looked to Abby, wanting her to join in. Nothing was ever as good as when it was all three of them together. Abby kissed Eye Patch, slow and deep, letting her tongue dance with his while he bucked with Connor's thrusts into him. She drew back from Eye Patch and smiled sweetly at him.

"I love you," she spoke softly. Connor stilled deep inside the other man and helped Abby straddle their lover. She faced Eye Patch and braced her hands on his stomach. Connor took her by her by her hips and guided her down on to Eye Patch's hard cock. She breathed in deeply as she seated herself down completely. Eye Patch groaned as Abby took him inside her. Between her and Connor he was about ready to explode. He hated not being able to touch them, but at the same time being helpless and trusting them was incredibly erotic.

Abby kept her eyes focus on Eye Patch's. She stared intently at him and did no waver even as Connor licked and bit at her shoulder and kneaded her soft breasts. He started thrusting again, surging into Eye Patch with a little more determination, squeezing Abby's breasts and pushing his weight against her so that she was made to lean forward and grind her clit against the base of Eye Patch's cock. Tears formed in Abby's eyes and she shuddered. Both Connor's were exceptionally well endowed, but with her thighs stretched out wide over Eye Patch's hips and Connor putting pressure on her body, the cock inside her felt especially huge. She whimpered and gasped for breath. This felt more intense that usual. The difference was the vulnerable, pleading look Eye Patch was giving her. The love he could express through his single eye utterly shattered her heart. She loved him _so much_. She reached up and took Connor's hands from her breasts and guided them to her hips. She leaned forwards and lay herself flush against her older Connor. She found his mouth and ghosted her lips across his, then arched back, presenting him with her breasts. He captured a nipple with his teeth and tugged, making Abby yelp. Her little exclamation seemed to encourage Connor and his thrusts became a little quicker, making Eye Patch grunt with each push into his body. Connor pulled Abby's hips down harder against Eye Patch's cock and swiveled her atop him.

Eye Patch craned his neck and latched on to Abby's nipple, closed his eyes and sucked _hard_. The tears finally escaped down Abby's cheeks, the physical sensations were overwhelming. Eye Patch moaned and focused on suckling at Abby's breast, because the feeling of being fucked by both his lovers was threatening to make him lose his mind completely. He strained against his bonds and abandoned Abby's breasts as Connor's pace quickened and his thrusts became erratic. Abby too began to move harder, grinding down on him. She grabbed on to the rails above Eye Patch's head and bucked in a frenzy in conjunction with Connor. Eye Patch could do nothing but, grunt, cry and scream as one by one they each climaxed.

Abby was first, sobbing deep and low as she quaked, quivered and thrashed. Her cunt clamped down on Eye Patch's cock, the muscles rippled up and down the length of him nearly to the point of pain. Eye Patch roared and shot his seed deep inside Abby and kept coming until Connor finally joined them. Abby collapsed on top of Eye Patch. She might've been unconscious, he wasn't sure. He was too much in his own delirium to tell. He jolted when Connor pulled his cock out of his body. Eye Patch hummed, feeling both well fucked and blissful.

Connor discarded the condom in the trash and went about the task of untying Eye Patch's ankles from the bed posts. He moved off the bed and found the keys to the handcuffs and released his love, rubbing his wrists to ease any abrasions. Connor eased back down to the bed and molded himself to Eye Patch's side. Abby lazily rolled off him and settled opposite Connor. She didn't speak a word, but lay her head on Eye Patch's chest and sighed happily. Connor gave Eye Patch a kiss goodnight, snuggled against his neck and yawned.

The older Connor smiled and wrapped his arms around them. He loved them and they loved him. Tonight had affirmed it once more - he _was_ a very lucky man.

The End


End file.
